


The Human Sushi Platter

by telera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Artistic Kink, Erections, M/M, Masturbation, Nudity, Subspace, Sushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shady famous photographer!Hannibal takes advantage of very very naive but adult!Will, and transforms him into a beautiful human sushi platter for artistic reasons...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started to write this almost a year ago on [tumblr](http://telerafairlyreie.tumblr.com/), as a response to the prompts of a lovely anon ^=^ 
> 
> The first chapter is my response to the artistic nonny, the second has morphed into something different which I'm dedicating to the amazingly talented [ELIOSU](http://eliosu.tumblr.com/), who requested more of the shady!photographer trope and sent me the most beautiful Christmas gift ever.
> 
> Please accept this fic as a belated Christmas present, bb, ilu xx

**PROMPT:** If I may suggest an idea for a drabble/fanfic: What about a shady famous photographer!Hannibal taking advantage of veryverynaivebutadult!Will?! Like: "It's called "artistic nude" for a reason, trust me!" (and if he pinch Will's nipples to make them more pinkish, or much worse, it's all for The Art)! It's a trope very hard to find, I hope it inspires you.

 

** MY REPLY:  **

I think this story could very well take place in Paris, where a recently turned 18 years old Will is going to have his first international photo shoot with the famous photographer Hannibal Lecter. It’s the first time Will is posing nude, and he’s so anxious and nervous, covering his crotch while Hannibal adjusts the lighting and stuttering an apology as he readies his camera.

 

Hannibal would have a very ‘hands-on’ approach, of course, and would ask everybody in his studio to leave so that the young, inexperienced model is more comfortable. Then, he would ask Will to lie down on a coach, and would position his arms and legs himself, pinching his nipples, thumbing his lips and mussing his hair for “artistic reasons”.

 

Will would be so embarrassed, but then Hannibal would convince him it is all normal, and the way it works here in Paris…. After many photos and provocative, erotic positions on the coach, Hannibal would ask Will to have an erection for the final pics. Will would blush and stammer confused, murmuring something about his agent and the contract, but Hannibal would sit by his side and tell Will that he needs to be a professional, and that this is an opportunity he won’t have again. 

 

‘I’ve made many young models famous with my photos, Will. It’s up to you if you want to be on the front cover of  _Gentleman_  or not’.

 

Will would nod reluctantly in the end, but when he cannot get it up, Hannibal would begin stroking his dick, slowly, tenderly, all the while capturing his face’s expressions as Will gasps for his camera, sighing and panting as he comes on the studio coach.

 

Nothing would escape Hannibal’s camera, Will’s mess and his tears, and he would of course keep the photos for himself after the shoot is over… 

 

*

 

 **PROMPT (CONT'D)** : If I may, I'd dare to suggest to add a little of anal/prostate stimulation at the end, "only to help Will achieve his needed erection more faster and less laboriously for him" (or some other bullshit excuse).

 

**MY EXPANDED REPLY:**

 

‘Mr. Lecter’ Will breathed as the photographer watched some of the pictures he had taken ‘Can I- can I get dressed now?’

 

Will was blushing and naked on the coach, his erection still tingling but finally deflating after the vigorous stroking of the photographer.

 

_‘Professional models get erections on demand for me’ Mr. Lecter had murmured a while ago ‘Since you cannot do that for me, I’ll have to give you a helping hand’._

 

Will had tried to stifle a moan as the famous photographer stroked his dick, but with little success. Thank God Mr. Lecter had been cool and detached all the time, his face expressionless and unreadable as he worked the boy’s cocklet with his strong hand. Will had closed his eyes and bit his tongue, assuring himself  _this was all normal for a young, inexperienced model_ , and ignoring the little voice in his head that said this had nothing to do with  _Art_ , and that the old photographer was taking advantage of him.

 

‘We’re not done yet’ Mr. Lecter said after examining the pictures ‘I’m not happy with the lighting, and I refuse to use Photoshop. Lesser photographers like to use software to artificially alter and “improve” their work- most would have no doubt introduced a fake erection in your pictures. I personally find the idea distasteful, and a disgrace for the profession. I would never betray my art like that, or a model. So please, lie back again, Will, and we’ll continue with— _Oh_ ’.

 

Mr. Lecter frowned at Will’s limp dick, and the boy felt himself blushing again.  

 

‘I’m- so-sorry, I—’

 

‘I need you hard again, Will’ the photographer sighed ‘The French edition of  _Vogue_  is interested in new, promising models, and I’d like to send them some of your photos. So-’

 

Will watched wide eyed as Mr. Lecter retrieved some supplies from a drawer in his study.

 

‘I don’t usually go this far with my models, Will’ he said returning to the coach ‘But you’re a diamond in the rough, just like David was for Michelangelo. Ideally you should be hard and beautiful for me, posing _au naturel_. This is cheating and I don’t like my pictures to lie, but a little prostate stimulation should do the trick’.

 

‘A wh-what?!’ Will stammered in fear.

 

‘It will help you maintain your erection’ Hannibal said coating his middle finger with some slick lube ‘In that way I’ll take the twenty or so photos I need and we’ll be done. You’ll be the talk of the artistic Parisienne circles, and many patrons will be willing to sponsor your modeling career’.

 

Will opened his mouth but didn’t know what to say, so the old photographer decided for him.

 

‘On your hands and knees then, ass up. This won’t hurt a bit’.

 

Will swallowed hard and obeyed. Hannibal Lecter was a legend, very much like Helmut Newton, so he couldn’t be wrong about this, right? Besides, this was all about  _artistic nudes_ , not some seedy pornography. Will knew he was in the hands of a master photographer, so if he said most models were used to these little tricks, how could Will say no?

 

‘Deep breath now…’

 

Will choked a groan as he felt the long finger circling his hole and pushing inside. It was not painful, but deeply embarrassing and uncomfortable, especially as this was the first time he felt something like it.

 

‘Let go, Will’ Hannibal encouraged as he started to prod and nudge the boy’s prostate ‘The sooner you get hard, the sooner I can take the photos’.

 

Will panted and squeezed his eyes shut. He was ashamed at how easily it was, because his dick soon began to throb with Mr. Lecter’s skilled ministrations.

 

‘ _Bien_ ’ he encouraged as the boy’s dick began to swell ‘ _Tres bien_ ’.

 

Hannibal finger fucked Will as a wolfish grin lighted his face, and teased and stretched  the boy’s hole for a good while. It was such an exquisite pleasure to do this to the young virgin model, because there was no doubt that Will was a shy, untouched virgin. The boy was so inexperienced as he was naïve, and his embarrassment would prevent him from telling his agent -or anybody- what had happened during the session.  

 

‘Ooohh’ Will moaned as Hannibal increased his rhythm, and before he had time to react, Hannibal pulled his finger out and shoved a little golden plug deep inside the boy. He started to take pictures then, capturing Will’s surprised expression, his frown at the teasing weight inside him and the way his mouth opened in silent pleasure.

 

‘ _Magnifique_ ’ he murmured ‘Turn around, Will, look at the camera. Part your lips for me… there’.

 

Will was confused and breathless, all he could hear was the shutter clicking and Mr. Lecter’s voice encouraging him in tender French words. When the photographer grabbed his dick again -and surely it was because he wanted to make it pinkier for the camera- Will lost it and came with a helpless groan. His eyes filled with tears and he panted raggedly, but Mr. Lecter continued to praise him in French, zooming in on his face in the aftermath of his orgasm.

 

‘Nothing to worry about, Will’ he heard the photographer saying from far away ‘This has happened to the best of models, and your passion for our artistic collaboration speaks louder than words. You truly are unique, and I’d like you to pose for me again while you’re in Paris. Rest a little and keep the plug, you’ll need it for our next session…’

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sushi :P

True to his word, Mr. Lecter introduced the inexperienced yet promising Will to very important people in the Parisienne artistic circles. The young model was invited to parties and art expositions, and the portfolio of nude pictures Hannibal had taken of him reached the hands of the _Gentleman_ and _Vogue_ editors.

 

‘I think you should spend the autumn season here in Paris, Will’ Hannibal advised ‘Your US agent is both inept and unspeakably vulgar, I can recommend some very professional agents here who work very closely with me. Having them advising you on your career would prove very beneficial for you’.

 

Will was overwhelmed with Mr. Lecter’s generosity, but agreed shyly to his offer and fired his agent for an exclusive contract with the renowned Madmoiselle Bellerose.

 

‘I have planned a _Nantaimori_ shooting this weekend, Will’ said Hannibal one day ‘And you’re going to be the one and only model in it’.

 

‘A w-what?’ Will stuttered. Despite his work for the acclaimed Mr. Lecter, Will was still as naïve as the first day he stepped into the photographer’s studio, and blushed to imagine that _Nantaimori_ meant getting more erections on demand for Mr. Lecter.

 

‘ _Nantaimori_ is the Japanese art of serving sushi from the naked body of a man’ Hannibal explained ‘Ignorant westerners unschooled in Japanese culture consider it a sort of degrading, humiliating experience, but I assure you it is not. I have already sharpened the sushi knives in my kitchen, and I’ll be preparing the fish tomorrow night. On Saturday morning, I’ll instruct you on how to get ready to become the most beautiful human platter ever’.

 

Hannibal caressed the smooth cheek of his favourite model, and saw Will blush in embarrassment and confusion.

 

‘But- but Mr. Lecter I’m- not sure—’

 

‘There’s nothing to worry about, Will’ Hannibal assured him ‘The shooting will take less than an hour, so the experience will not be very taxing. Real _Nantaimori_ models must learn to stay quiet for many hours, as long as the banquet lasts. But in your case, I’ll be done fairly quickly’.

 

‘But will I be naked, Mr. Lecter?’

 

Hannibal managed to suppress his chuckle and pretended to be offended at the naiveté of the innocent boy.

 

‘Of course, Will. You know the naked human body is the canvas where I create my art. I must require this time that you shave your crotch. You’ll shower with an antiseptic gel I will provide, and we’ll be both alone in my kitchen. Nobody has quite taken the perspective I plan to create with you, Will, so the pictures will become a highlight this season’.

 

‘Yes, Mr. Lecter’ Will nodded, scared of the strange proposal but also excited and grateful for modeling for such an important Parisienne photographer ‘I’ll be ready this Saturday morning’.

 

Hannibal nodded, and saw the candid boy leaving his studio with a smug smile.

 

*

 

Will followed Mr. Lecter’s instructions to the letter, but he was so nervous and inexperienced when shaving his crotch that he couldn’t avoid a couple of nicks here and there. The razor was very sharp, and although the tiny cuts stung, Will put a mild antiseptic on them and hoped that Mr. Lecter wouldn’t notice.

 

He arrived at the studio at 9 a.m., quite early for the shooting, but he still needed to shower with Mr. Lecter’s special gel and he didn’t want to be late.

 

‘ _Bonjour_ , Will’ Hannibal greeted as he opened the door ‘I hope you slept well last night, we have a very intense morning ahead of us’.

 

‘Y-yes, Mr. Lecter’ Will lied, because he hadn’t slept much with the anxiety of becoming a human platter for Japanese delicacies.

 

Hannibal smiled seeing right through him, and ushered the young model to the shower straight away.

 

‘Did you have breakfast, Will?’

 

‘Just a cup of coffee’.

 

‘ _Bien_. I wouldn’t have you model on an empty stomach, but it’s actually better if you don’t consume much food before the shooting. I’ll prepare a special herbal tea for you, and then we’ll be ready’.

 

Will was left alone in the lavishly decorated bathroom, and washed his body with the special gel provided. He toweled himself dry with the thick and plush white robe Mr. Lecter had prepared for him, and when he entered the kitchen downstairs his eyes went wide.

 

Mr. Lecter had set the most magnificent table Will had ever seen, with silver cutlery and gold rimmed glasses among a luxurious dinnerware set of exquisite taste. There was room made for him at the centre of the table, and Hannibal smiled amused at the boy’s obvious fear.

 

‘Here, drink a cup of tea. It is very mild and relaxing, it will help you during our session’.

 

Will took the delicate cup in his hands and nodded, he was too nervous to say anything so instead he took little sips of tea. It was actually very good, spicy and sweet at the same time, and it set his stomach and calmed his anxiety somewhat.

 

‘Thank you’ Will breathed, and watched in trepidation the trays of delicately cut sushi and sashimi Mr. Lecter had expertly prepared.

 

‘Sushi is meant to be served chilled’ Hannibal explained ‘Since the human body is naturally quite warm, the temperature changes are not only uncomfortable for the model, but also bad for the sushi. This is why I will be placing leaves and bamboo sheets on your body, to avoid cross-contamination and preserve the food for eating’.

Will shivered at that, and left the teacup on the counter.

 

‘But I thought- I thought this was no banquet?’

 

‘Of course not, dear Will. But I will feast on your body after the shooting. I will be using chopsticks, of course, it would be insulting to the food and to you if I used my fingers. Come, we must begin already’.

 

Will swallowed hard and took his robe off, sitting on the table with great fear of kicking one of the expensive glasses or breaking something. But Mr. Lecter helped him lie down with great care, positioning his naked body and aligning his limbs properly.

 

‘Mr. Lect—’

 

‘Hush!’ Hannibal warned in a harsh tone ‘It is imperative that you do not disturb the food or interrupt the scene. My creation today requires my full concentration and utmost artistic commitment, if you speak again you’ll leave and never come back’.

 

Will nodded in shock, and closed his eyes as he let his body go limp and quiet. He found that not seeing what was going on helped him with his fear and anxiety, so he kept them closed as Mr. Lecter started to work.

 

Will felt him place cold bamboo sheets over his chest, and some sprigs and leaves soon circled his nipples. A delicate, shy violet was placed right on his belly button, and Will couldn’t help a gasp as he felt cold, slimy--- _things?_ going down his happy trail to his groin.

 

‘Hum’ Mr. Lecter murmured half closing his eyes as he examined the boy’s crotch ‘You cut yourself here, Will. And here’ a disappointing sigh from the _maestro_ made Will fear their artistic collaboration would be over, and he opened his eyes to see Hannibal lost in thought.

 

‘I will alter the genital arrangement’ Hannibal resolved after a long moment of consideration ‘And next time I’ll shave you myself’.

 

Will suppressed a shiver, and bit his bottom lip hard when he felt Mr. Lecter wrapping his smooth crotch and limp dick with black nori sheets.

 

‘ _Excellent’_ Hannibal said as he finished the edible loincloth he had created. He took some sample pictures of Will then, before placing the food, but he looked unsatisfied with the result.

 

‘You have a pure heart, Will. This violet won’t do… It’s just too simple. You need _Ume_ blossoms’.

 

Will didn’t know what Mr. Lecter was talking about, only that the violet dipped in his navel disappeared and he felt suddenly naked. He was scared to turn his head to see Hannibal work, but he did in the end to see him linking some rosy blossoms in a delicate, small corsage.

 

‘The flowers of the Japanese apricot stand for elegance and faithfulness’ Hannibal said placing the flowers over his belly button ‘Now you’re ready for the food’.

 

Will couldn’t explain why, but he felt immensely proud and beautiful like this. It felt as if he were swimming in a strange, liquid dream, and he stood completely still as Mr. Lecter started to place the sushi on his body. Will received the food with a strange mixture of awe and humility, and sank deeper in his dreamy haze. He was quite unaware of the pickled ginger over his nipples, the temaki little cones and futomaki slices on his chest, and the salmon and _toro_ nigri that made a harmonious colour coded rainbow over his flat belly. Will didn’t feel the wasabi pearls that Hannibal placed over his nori loincloth, and only came back to reality as his lips were slightly parted to accommodate a delicious piece of _tobiko_ , or raw roe sushi.

 

‘The food cannot do justice to your beauty’ Hannibal whispered, and got his camera to start taking pictures of his masterful creation. Will blinked and fixed his eyes on the ceiling of the kitchen, feeling dead as the raw fish and the withering flowers over his body. But he also felt very much alive, though, tingling and brimming with the warm energy from his dream, from which he never wanted to wake up.

 

On and on the shutter clicked, and Hannibal moved around the dining table to capture close ups and full pictures of his beautiful creation. He had been tempted to slide a mild sedative into the tea so that his innocent, young model relaxed further into the scene, but Hannibal wouldn’t do that to the food. Besides, he knew Will would slip into this particular subspace once he powerful _Nantaimori_ began, since the session was as intense as performing shibari or Japanese bondage. Which Hannibal planned to shoot next with his beautiful and meek model.

 

After an hour or so Hannibal felt finally sated. The more than hundred pictures he had taken paled in comparison to the live picture in front of his eyes, which Hannibal committed to his memory before putting the camera away and getting the chopsticks.

 

He would devour his creation because it was his due, very much like the Tibetan monks created sand mandalas only to destroy them the moment they were done. Hannibal sat at the table and started to eat the sushi off Will’s body, reveling in the unique taste his young model had imparted to the exquisite food.

 

Little by little Will started to gain lucidity, and his body became messily alive. Not that Hannibal minded, of course, he quite enjoyed the way Will’s mouth drooled when the _tobiko_ left his lips, and saw the boy’s eyes trickle with sad tears as the delicate bits of sushi disappeared from his body.

 

Will made incoherent little sounds when the tip of the chopsticks peeled his nori loincloth off, and his dick jumped to life when a stray bit of wasabi touched its sensitive head.

 

‘Ah!’ Will cried in a tormenting mixture of pleasure and pain, and as Hannibal calmly relished in the spicy taste that put an end to the feat, Will came untouched, trembling and gasping as he came back to reality and looked around in shock and confusion.

 

‘Relax’ Hannibal cooed smacking his lips ‘You’re safe, you’re with me. Take a deep breath, come back to your senses. No, lie down. Don’t move yet’.

 

Will sobbed and Hannibal wasn’t surprised to see him breaking down. Crying was common after such an intense session, as was orgasming. It only meant that the model was ripe and perfect for such scenes.

 

‘Did you eat me?’ Will sighed, still lost in his dizzy headspace.

 

‘No’ Hannibal said with a wolfish grin ‘But I will’.

 


End file.
